Una historia de amor
by UsakitoPau Potter Weasley
Summary: Hermanita: aqui esta tu historia publicada espero que te dejen muchos reviews bueno espero que les agrade la historia de mi amiga bueno lean y opinen, lean, esta hermoso es sobre amy y taiki y sobre como empezo su historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia de amor **

**Dos años después de que el caos fue derrotado por las sailor scauts... las chicas llevaban una vida bastante normal. La princesa de fuego permitió que los ****three ligths regresaran a la tierra pues en ella se encontraba lo que realmente los hacia felices.**

Cap 1 LA TRISTEZA DE AMY

En el parque no 10

Serena: hola chicas como están?

Todas: hola Serena!

Serena: no vino con ustedes Amy

Lita: no... prefirió quedarse en la biblioteca de la preparatoria

Mina: no quiso incomodar

Ray: pero que estas diciendo Mina

Serena: pero por que explíquenme...

Lita: si Serena... es normal que se sienta incomoda pues debe ser, como te sentirías tu si tus amigas se reunieran con sus novios y fueras la única del grupo que no lo tiene...

Ray: si pues para hoy planeamos un paseo de novios es decir que Lita va con Andrew, Mina con Yathen, Seylla va con la conquista en turno... tú vas con Darien y yo con Nicolás

Serena: tienes razón no lo había pensado así debe ser muy difícil para ella. Por que le hablamos y nos vemos en mi casa para hacer una noche de chicas para subirle el animo...

Todas: si!

CHICAS...

Serena: hola Darien (corre a abrazarlo) que bueno que llegaste

Darien: y los demás?

Serena: están retrasados y Amy no vendrá

Darien: tiene trabajo extra supongo...

Hola chicas perdón por el retraso

Mina: llegas tarde donde estabas metido

Yathen: perdón (haciendo gestos pues lo estaba pellizcando) se nos fue el tiempo en el estudio preparando el siguiente disco

Seylla: tranquila que no es para tanto...

Nicolás: parece que no las conoces deberías saber que si les dices a una hora y no estas... estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte (riendo estruendosamente)

Ray: y tu que dices... atente a las consecuencias por que también llegas tarde (poniendo cara de bastante molestia)

Lita: (poniendo ojos de tristeza)... Andrew no a llegado que no piensa venir...

Darien: es cierto lita lo vi esta mañana y me dijo que nos alcanzara en el cine pues no consiguió quien lo cubriera en el salón de video juegos... perdón se me olvido decirte(sonrojándose)

Serena: hay darien como se te fue a olvidar... vamonos entonces por cierto y Tahiki no va a venir

Seylla: no prefirió quedarse en el estudio

Mina¡que interesante!(haciendo cara de que algo se le había ocurrido)

Lita¡¿qué se te ocurrió Mina?!

Mina: les digo en la noche en casa de Serena

Serena: creo que yo ya se lo que estas pensando... y me parece genial(con cara de traviesa)

Darien¿de que me perdí?

Serena: de nada es cosa de chicas

En la biblioteca de la preparatoria

Amy sostenía un dialogo interior (con codos sobre la mesa de lectura y los ojos llenos de lagrimas) "_ya deberías estar acostumbrada Amy a que esto suceda, es demasiado normal que las chicas quieran pasear con sus novios ellas no lo hacen con mala intención además ellas te quieren mucho solo que están demasiado felices con los muchachos y por eso no se han percatado de lo mucho que duele el ver esas escenitas románticas(esto ultimo con sarcasmo)...¿pero?... supuse que en algún momento me iba a decir que también sentía algo por mi ... y después de dos años no... (sacudiendo la cabeza como para alejar aquel pensamiento de su mente) pero que piensas no lo vuelvas a pensar el es solo es tu amigo (ligeramente ruborizada)... concéntrate... deja de pensar en el amor que llegara cuando tenga que llegar (y suspiro retomando su lectura ó eso pretendía)_

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando el timbre de su celular la saco de balance

Amy: diga?

Serena: en donde estas Amy?

Amy: en la biblioteca sucede algo malo...

Serena: nada tranquila solo que es viernes y las chicas se van a quedar en mi casa para una noche de chicas y solo faltas tu...

Amy: pero serena estoy por ir mi casa por que hay mucho tarea

Serena: (con una gota de sorpresa)... pero es viernes además es una noche de chicas vamos a ver películas y develarnos

Amy: pero?...

Serena: no aceptamos negativas te esperamos

Amy esta bien no les puedo negar nada (sonriendo y terminando la llamada_) "a las chicas no les puedo negar nada y... por que no así dejo de pensar en.."_(moviendo la cabeza)

En casa de Serena

Ray: que se les ocurrió a ustedes dos? (con demasiada curiosidad)

Lita: díganos que se les ocurrió (moviendo a serena de los hombros)

Mina: pues es sencillo vamos a formar una parejita...

Lita: se refieren a Amy y a Tahiki...(haciendo un gesto de aprobación)

Ray: entonces tenemos que ponernos deacuerdo para que no sospechen por que si nos descubren se van a molestar mucho

Serena: entonces hay que hacerlo antes de que llegue

Mina: tendrá que ser mañana por que ya llego (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por que se frustro su plan)

Amy: hola chicas como les fue en su paseo?

Serena: muy bien todos te mandaron saludos

Amy: gracias y cuéntenme se divirtieron

Ray: esta noche es para nosotras no vamos a hablar de los chicos... hoy nos vamos a consentir

Amy: enserio por que a mi me hace mucha falta (riendo nerviosa)

La madrugada cedió las chicas se quedaron dormidas... bueno una de ellas no pudo conciliar el sueño por mas de que lo intento para que sus amigas no se percatara de su falta de sueño... salió del cuarto de Serena con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la estancia de la sala. (los papás de Serena esa noche no se encontraban en la casa)

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y prendió una de las lámparas... se sumió en sus pensamientos y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos tratando de reprimir su llanto. "_es verdad por que angustiarme para que sufrir yo soy feliz por que las chicas están conmigo y gracias a ellas mi soledad ya no existe... y ellas son felices y con eso es mas que suficiente aunque para que sigo negándolo me encantaría poder dar un paseo del brazo de mi amado y compartir una tarde con todos poder sentirme protegida y amada...ese seria mi sueño que en una noche en donde las estrellas se me acercara ..."(tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que una rubia de ojos azules se sentó junto ella)._

Serena: estas bien Amy?

Amy: Serena (sorprendida)

Serena: perdóname no era mi intención asustarte (mirándola con ternura y la abrazo)

Amy: hace cuanto que estas aquí?

Serena: no mucho... lo suficiente como para ver que estabas llorando dime soy tu amiga que te pasa

Amy: no es nada estoy bien no te preocupes

Serena: vamos Amy soy tu amiga ... pero esta bien si no me quieres decir no te voy a presionar pero recuerda que estoy contigo y que eres una de mis mejores amigas

Amy: (solo la miro y se recostó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar)

Una vez que estuvo mas tranquila y que tuvo el valor para decir...

Amy: Serena... tu crees que alguien se puede enamorar de mi...(suspirando con tristeza)

Serena: (mirándola con ternura) claro que si eres una chica maravillosa además de inteligente y muy bonita

Amy: tu crees? (con cara de incredulidad)

Serena: claro por que lo dudas?

Amy: es que... sabes estos días he estado pensando que soy la única que no tiene novio y la terrible idea de que no hay nadie que me pueda amar... y sabes me muero de miedo... además estoy enamorada de un imposible ... y él solo me ve como amiga...(con la voz entre cortada por la tristeza)

Serena: tranquila amiga todo va a estar bien... además Tahiki es un ciego pero ya veras que pronto se dará cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente de él...(con una sonrisa de complicidad)

Amy: (sonrojada) pero como sabes que se trata de Tahiki

Serena: Amy soy tu amiga ... además eso se nota... pero tranquila que no te estoy reprochando nada. (con una gran sonrisa)

Amy: gracias por ser mi amiga...(le devolvió la sonrisa).


	2. PREOCUPACION DE LAS CHICAS

LA PREOCUPACION DE LAS CHICAS

Fue una noche bastante difícil Amy... el amanecer las había sorprendido y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertaron las chicas notaron que Serena le estaba velando el sueño se sorprendieron mucho al ver esta escena

Mina: (le susurra al oído) ¿qué paso Serena? Acaso Amy se enfermo

Serena: se acaba de dormir salgamos y les cuento es mejor que descanse

Lita: tampoco dormiste verdad

Serena: no pero eso no importa ahora

Ray: bueno pero que fue lo que paso

Serena: bajemos para que no se despierte por que realmente es algo un poco delicado...

Todas: esta bien

Ray: ahora si Serena dinos que esta pasando... no nos preocupes

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Serena: "que sueño a dormir para que sueñe con mi querido Darien" ... "que pasa quien es quien esta dando tanta vuelta... pero ... es Amy... que le pasara mejor voy a ver que sucede"

Serena: "Amy esta llorando pero por que, que es lo que le pasa que no nos tiene confianza"

Serena: (acercándose con sumo cuidado) estas bien Amy?

Amy: Serena (sorprendida)

Serena: perdóname no era mi intención asustarte (mirándola con ternura y la abrazo)

&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&

Y les contó a sus amigas lo que esa madrugada su querida Amy le confeso ...

Serena: Chicas realmente estoy preocupada por ella si ya la había notado que en los últimos meses ha estado triste ... pero la verdad no pensé que fuera para tanto...

Lita: es verdad pero que crueles hemos sido con ella estamos tan felices con los chicos que nos hemos vuelto ciegas ante lo que estaba pasando con Amy. (con un semblante de mucha tristeza)

Ray: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ) tenemos que hacer algo para que no se vuelva ha sentir desplazada

Mina: si claro... pero por lo pronto dediquémosle el día se lo merece (hace un puchero muy tierno) aunque para eso les tengamos que cancelar a los chicos... pero vale la pena

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiii! (reaccionan al darse cuenta de que han gritado y se callan para no despertar a su amiga)

Lita: bueno en lo que despierta Amy preparare el desayuno para que nos vallamos cuanto antes ... ¿pero ya saben a donde vamos a ir?

Ray: que lo decida Amy

Lita: esta bien... pero entonces hay que avisarles a los chicos que no saldremos con ellos

Darien: si diga (contesta el teléfono)

Serena: hola hermoso ¿cómo estas?

Darien: bien princesa y tu ¿como estuvo su reunión?

Serena: bien gracias

Darien: y dígame señorita ya sabe a que hora voy a pasar por usted

Serena: por eso te llamaba ... veras es que no te voy a poder ver

Darien: ¿por qué?... paso algo

Serena: no.. solo que Amy esta deprimida y vamos a estar con ella...¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Darien: si claro princesa

Serena: les avisas a Andrew y Nicolás

Darien: si yo les aviso no te preocupes lo importante ahora es que estén con ella

Serena: gracias te amo!!!!! (con una gran sonrisa)

Darien: también yo princesa (y terminaron la llamada)

Lita: ya le avistaste a Darien

Serena: ya...

Ray: les va avisar

Serena: si... me dijo que no nos preocupáramos

Mina: solo falta mi amado Yathen (haciendo pucheros)

En casa de los hermanos Kou

Tahiki: diga?

Mina: hola Tahiki, esta Yathen

Tahiki: si enseguida te lo comunico... Yhaten te habla por teléfono tu novia! (le grita)

Yathen: Hola amor ya estas lista?

Mina: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) por eso te llamo te tengo que cancelar

Yathen ¿pero por que? (sorprendido)

Mina: es que Amy esta mal y nos vamos a quedar con ella... me perdonas (haciendo voz de niña)

Yathen: y es grave lo que tiene...

Mina: no para nada solo que no la queremos dejar sola... es solo eso (en tono serio)

Yathen: si entiendo no te preocupes te veo mañana un beso (y termina la llamada)

Tahiki: pasa algo hermano...

Yathen: si que no voy a ver a mi amorcito (haciendo caras)

Tahiki: eso si que es raro... debe pasar algo muy importante para que ella cancele una cita

Yathen: si lo se...(poniendo cara de bb) pero me dijo que Amy no se sentía bien

Tahiki: enserio (tratando de controlar los nervios que la noticia le provoco)

En casa de Serena

Ray: que bien huele lita

Lita: gracias Ray

Ray: de nada.. ¿ya habrá despertado?

Lita: no lo se pero la esperamos ...

Ray: y Serena y mina en donde están?

Lita: Mina esta hablando con Yathen y Serena estaba conmigo hace un momento pero creo que salió...

Mina: listo ya le avise y Serena

Ray: no esta contigo?

Mina: no, tal vez subio para ver como se encuentra Amy

Ray: no lo creo pero voy a ver (subió a buscar a su amiga... con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y solo vio Amy que esta por despertar...y bajo rápidamente) no esta con Amy...

Lita: en donde estará (preocupada) y en la sala vamos a ver...(y de inmediato se dirigen a la sala) pobre ... ahí esta se quedo dormida en el sofá

Ray: hay Serena no durmió nada por estar al pendiente de Amy

Lita: tienes razón... pero miren ya esta despertando

Serena: chicas ya esta el desayuno tengo hambre

Todas: caen ante el comentario de su amiga

Lita: hay Serena no cambias (y se ríe)

Amy: chicas pensé que ya se habían ido

Todas: hola Amy

Amy: chicas se les esta haciendo tarde y al los chicos no les va a gustar...(dijo ligeramente ruborizada)

Ray: no te preocupes no vamos a salir con ellos

Amy: pero?

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Amy: Chicas... y que van a hacer mañana Domingo?

Mina: pues...vamos a ir de día de campo con los chicos ¿quieres venir?

Amy: Gracias pero no... realmente estoy muy cansada y quisiera quedarme en mi casa todo el día

Mina: Estas segura? (haciendo pucheros)

Amy: si no te preocupes

&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&

Ray: si pero les cancelamos... queremos pasar el día juntas hace mucho que no lo hacemos además es bueno que nos extrañen un poquito (con carcajada picara)

Lita: chicas vamos a desayunar para que nos vallamos de compras.. perdón Amy a donde quieres ir

Amy: yo? (sorprendida) ¿por qué?

Lita: por que te queremos dar gusto

Serena: Chicas lo decidimos de camino al comedor ... por que me muero de hambre

Todas: no cambias (riéndose)

Ya en el comedor...

Ray: Amy ya sabes a donde quieres ir a pasear hoy?

Amy: no se chicas... déjenme pensar en donde podemos pasarla bien?(un poco ruborizada ) ya se ... vamos de compras

En el centro de videojuegos

Darien: hola chicos como están

Nicolás: hola Darien pensé que vendrías con las chicas

Darien: yo también pero me llamo Serena para decir que mejor lo dejábamos para otro día por que querían pasarlo con Amy

Andrew: que tiene... ayer no fue con nosotros, esta enferma?

Darien: no lo que me dijo estaba un poco deprimida ... pero no me dijo nada mas

Nicolás: que lastima quería ver a Ray (lloroso)

en casa de Serena

Lita: chicas... listas

Todas: si!

Lita: entonces vamonos

Y así pasaron el día entre tiendas hasta que llego el momento de despedirse... Lita, Amy y Ray se fueron juntas y Serena y Mina tomaron rumbo hacia el salón de videojuegos en donde se pondrían deacuerdo para formar el noviazgo


	3. ¿QUE HACEMOS?

Cap 3

¿QUÉ HACEMOS?

Mina: Serena... como le vamos a hacer, a la Diosa del amor no se le ocurre nada (riendo nerviosa)

Serena: no lo se amiga... de verdad no lo se (muriendo de risa)

Mina: mira quien viene (con los ojos de estrellitas y corriendo a alcanzarlo)

Yathen: hola! (rojo por que lo esta ahorcando)

Serena: déjalo respirar Mina, hola Yathen como estas

Yathen: bien gracias, como les fue con Amy

Mina: bien aunque todavía están un poquito triste y a las chicas y mi se nos ocurrió una idea pero ¡aun no sabemos como ponerla en practica! (con ojos de borrego)

Yathen: a si y que se les ocurrió?

Serena: pues ...(es interrumpida por su celular).., perdón

Serena: si diga?

Darien: hola princesa donde estas?

Serena: cerca del salón de videojuegos

Darien: a pues entonces te espero estoy con Andrew y te llevo a tu casa

Serena: Si esta bien, te veo en 5 minutos

Mientras Serena hablaba por teléfono, Mina y Yathen estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido (NA ya saben ... jajajaja)

Serena: mmmm Mina ... ya me voy

Mina: (roja como tomate)Serena pero creí que nos íbamos juntas ...

Serena: si, pero mi adorado Darien me va a llevar esta con Andrew... Esta bien si nos vemos mañana temprano en la Escuela

Mina: si pero (poniendo cara de fastidio) temprano

Serena: si Mina temprano... o quieres que Amy nos descubra (con una gota en la cabeza)

Mina: si, si ya se mañana temprano

Serena: adios muchachos nos vemos mañana temprano en la escuela (enfatizando la palabra temprano y se va corriendo)

Yathen: de que están hablando (con curiosidad)

Mina: pues... (con cara de haber sido regañada)

Yathen: anda dime que están tramando (tomándola de los hombros y fingiendo estar enojado)

Mina: veras...(nerviosa) pues ... es que Amy ... pues ...

Yathen: anda dime no le des tantas vueltas dime ya

Mina: esta bien, pero no te enojes (haciendo pucheros), es que en los últimos días a estado deprimida y ayer ... serena nos contó que

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Amy: Serena... tu crees que alguien se puede enamorar de mi...(suspirando con tristeza)

Serena: (mirándola con ternura) claro que si eres una chica maravillosa además de inteligente y muy bonita

Amy: tu crees? (con cara de incredulidad)

&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&

Mina: por eso nos preocupa y pues tenemos una idea para que se le quite esa tristeza, es algo loco pero queremos intentarlo además no hay nada que Mina Ahino la diosa del amor no consiga (y comienza a reír)

Yathen: amor cuando me dices que se te ocurrio algo me das miedo ( comienza a reír)

Mina: (le da un codazo) ¡Yathen! (y se hace la ofendida)

Yathen: lo siento (la toma de la cintura y la acerca a el ... y le roba un beso ), ahora si amorcito que se te ocurrió

Mina: si te lo voy a decir pero aun no lo planeamos bien... y por favor no te vallas a enojar siiiii prométemelo(con ojos llorosos)

Yathen: si te lo prometo pero dime ya que me estas matando de curiosidad (dándole un tierno beso en la boca)

Mina: es que queremos que Amy y Tahiki se hagan novios (hablo tan rápido que apenas y logro entenderse )

Yathen: mi vida no te entendí por favor dilo con calma (con una gota en la cabeza)

Mina: esta bien es que queremos que Amy y Tahiki se hagan novios (haciendo una gran pausa entre palabras)

Yathen: que? (grita sorprendido), de que estas hablando... por que se les ocurrió eso?

Mina: Hay mi amor "que despistado eres" ... no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Amy esta enamorada de Tahiki...(haciendo ojitos)

Yathen: (sorprendido) pues este... veras... creo que no... creí que solo eran buenos amigos ...

Mina: pues Amy esta enamorada de él ...(enfatizando lo ultimo)

Yathen: esta bien ya entendí pero será mejor que seas cuidadosa por que si mi hermano se entera de lo que estas tramando esto se puede poner feo...

Mina: si lo se por eso nos pondremos deacuerdo mañana en la escuela antes de que lleguen... hemos llegado gracias por traerme

Yathen: de nada amor descansa... sueñas conmigo (con una cara de travieso )

Mina: siempre (levemente sonrojada )... oye (y lo acerca a ella para darle un beso) ¡te amo!

Yathen: también te amo... nos vemos mañana

En casa de Lita, suena el teléfono

Lita: si diga?

Ray: hola lita ¿no te has dormido?

Lita: no Ray no te preocupes se acaba de ir Andrew

Ray: bueno, es que me llamo Mina y me dijo que nos vamos a ver temprano en la preparatoria para ponernos deacuerdo con el plan...

Lita: y tienes idea de lo que se trata

Ray: no ni idea

Lita: y Serena ya sabe...

Ray: si me dijo que ya habían puesto deacuerdo

Lita: y crees que lleguen a tiempo

Noooo sabes como son (las dos al mismo tiempo)

Ray: por cierto como viste a Amy

Lita: pues un poco mas animada.., pero creo que se esta haciendo la fuerte

Ray: a mi me dio la misma impresión... pero esperemos que se le quite pronto

Lita: si eso espero

Ray: bueno Lita nos vemos mañana que descances

Lita: gracias igualmente ...

Lunes por la mañana...

Mamá Ikuko: Serena! ... (sorprendida), que haces levantada tan temprano ¿pasa algo te sientes mal?

Serena: nooooo para nada... es que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer antes de la primera clase... (con risa nerviosa)

Mamá Ikuko: bueno... espero que no vallas a hacer algo malo (reprendiéndola)

Serena: hay mamá... te aseguro que no es nada malo (toma rápidamente el jugo que casi se atraganta), ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde... ¡adios!

Mamá Ikuko: esta niña que estará tramando ...(ríe intrigada)

En la escuela...

Serena: "pensé que ya habían llegado" (llega algo sofocada)

Ray: valla Serena llegas a tiempo (dándole una palmada en la espalda y burlándose de ella)

Serena: basta Ray!

Lita: chicas, no empiecen que no tenemos mucho tiempo (sonríe).. por cierto y Mina

Mina: perdón por el retraso... (con cara de niña buena)

Ray: hola Yathen, Seylla ¿como están?

Seylla: hola ... ¡diganme que esa ida que se les a metido en la cabeza con respecto a mi hermano y su amiga! (en tono incrédulo y curioso)

Mina: Yathen... le contaste (un poco molesta)

Seylla: veras...

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Seylla: hermano por que tienes esa cara que pasa( burlándose de Yathen)

Yathen: es ... que ... a las ... chicas ... se les a ocurrido ... algo... que... me ... causa... mucha risa (a carcajada suelta)

Seylla: a si y que es eso tan gracioso? (interroga bastante sorprendido ante la actitud de su hermano)

Yathen: (intentando controlar la risa) es que... antes que te diga ... donde esta Tahiki...?

Seylla: fue a comprar un libro o algo así por que?

Yathen: es que me encontré a Serena y a Mina(con corazoncitos a su alrededor)

Seylla: y eso te causa risa ...

Yathen: espera a que te cuente y veras si no te causa risa...

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Yathen: mi vida no te entendí por favor dilo con calma (con una gota en la cabeza)

Mina: esta bien es que queremos que Amy y Tahiki se hagan novios (haciendo una gran pausa entre palabras)

Yathen: que? (grita sorprendido), de que estas hablando... por que se les ocurrió eso?

Mina: Hay mi amor "que despistado eres" ... no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Amy esta enamorada de Tahiki...(haciendo ojitos)

&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&

Yathen: eso fue lo que se les ocurrió... (volviendo a reír)

Seylla: enserio eso quieren hacer...(rojo de la risa que tal idea le provoco )... ahora si te entiendo...(sin parar de reír)... y les vas ayudar)

Yathen: (tratando de ponerle seriedad al asunto sin conseguirlo) pues que remedio y tu nos vas a ayudar ...

Seylla: (que no para de reir)


	4. PONIENDONOS DE ACUERDO

Cap 4

PONIÉNDONOS DEACUERDO

Lunes por la mañana...

Mamá Ikuko: Serena! ... (sorprendida), que haces levantada tan temprano ¿pasa algo te sientes mal?

Serena: nooooo para nada... es que tenemos algo muy importante que hacer antes de la primera clase... (con risa nerviosa)

Mamá Ikuko: bueno... espero que no vallas a hacer algo malo (reprendiéndola)

Serena: hay mamá... te aseguro que no es nada malo (toma rápidamente el jugo que casi se atraganta), ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde... ¡adiós!

Mamá Ikuko: esta niña que estará tramando ...(ríe intrigada)

En la escuela...

Serena: "pensé que ya habían llegado" (llega algo sofocada)

Ray: valla Serena llegas a tiempo (dándole una palmada en la espalda y burlándose de ella)

Serena: basta Ray!

Lita: chicas, no empiecen que no tenemos mucho tiempo (sonríe).. por cierto y Mina

Mina: perdón por el retraso... (con cara de niña buena)

Ray: hola Yathen, Seylla ¿como están?

Seylla: hola ... ¡díganme que esa ida que se les a metido en la cabeza con respecto a mi hermano y su amiga! (en tono incrédulo y curioso)

Mina: Yathen... le contaste (un poco molesta)

Seylla: veras...

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Seylla: hermano por que tienes esa cara que pasa( burlándose de Yathen)

Yathen: es ... que ... a las ... chicas ... se les a ocurrido ... algo... que... me ... causa... mucha risa (a carcajada suelta)

Seylla: a si y que es eso tan gracioso? (interroga bastante sorprendido ante la actitud de su hermano)

Yathen: (intentando controlar la risa) es que... antes que te diga ... donde esta Tahiki...?

Seylla: fue a comprar un libro o algo así por que?

Yathen: es que me encontré a Serena y a Mina(con corazoncitos a su alrededor)

Seylla: y eso te causa risa ...

Yathen: espera a que te cuente y veras si no te causa risa...

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Yathen: mi vida no te entendí por favor dilo con calma (con una gota en la cabeza)

Mina: esta bien es que queremos que Amy y Tahiki se hagan novios (haciendo una gran pausa entre palabras)

Yathen: que? (grita sorprendido), de que estas hablando... por que se les ocurrió eso?

Mina: Hay mi amor "que despistado eres" ... no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Amy esta enamorada de Tahiki...(haciendo ojitos)

&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&

Yathen: eso fue lo que se les ocurrió... (volviendo a reír)

Seylla: enserio eso quieren hacer...(rojo de la risa que tal idea le provoco )... ahora si te entiendo...(sin parar de reír)... y les vas ayudar

Yathen: (tratando de ponerle seriedad al asunto sin conseguirlo) pues que remedio y tu nos vas a ayudar ...

Seylla: (que no para de reír) ... si será divertido... (riendo mas fuerte)

Tahiki: ( que viene entrando...) que les causa tanta risa (tratando de entender la situación)...

Seylla: (como si los hubiera descubierto).. aaaaaaaa nada... es que estamos viendo un programa de chistes...

Tahiki: enserio

Yathen: si ees eso hermano (tratando de ser convincente)

&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&

Seylla: y entonces ... ya saben como le van a hacer...

Lita: te recuerdo que ya eres nuestro cómplice... (riendo maquiavélicamente)

Ray: Mina... que se te ocurrió?

Mina: (a punto de llorar) a la Diosa del amor aun no se le ocurre nada todavía (con algo de frustración)

Lita: pues hay que apurar a planear por que Amy no tarda en llegar...(sumamente nerviosa)

Yathen: y mi hermano también esta por llegar ...

Ray: pues lo primero es que pasen algún tiempo juntos no creen?

Serena: Ray tiene razón

Ray: por lo pronto a la hora del almuerzo nos la arreglamos para que hablen de otra cosa que no sea la escuela

Lita: pues eso va a ser lo mas difícil...

Y todos comienzan a reír

Mina: sssshhhhhhhh que ahí vienen, ¿juntos? (sorprendida)

Chicos ...(sorprendidos los dos intelectuales del grupo al ver a sus amigos un lunes temprano en la escuela ¿antes que ellos? Eso si que era raro...)

Todos: hola!!!!!! (algo nerviosos )

Amy: ¿pasa algo malo?

Lita: no amiga nada... por que lo preguntas?

Amy (dudando un poco) es que ...

Tahiki: es bastante raro que estén antes que nosotros en la escuela ...

Y en ese momento son salvados del interrogatorio por que ha sonado el timbre de entrada (**NA** JUSTO A TIEMPO NO JAJA)

Todos : vamos que llegamos tarde (caminan dejando atrás a los recién llegados)

Amy (aun sorprendida) que pasara es bastante extraño...

Tahiki: si tienes razón... pero no debe ser nada malo si no nos hubieran comentado es mejor que no le demos importancia

Amy: tienes razón será mejor que no le demos importancia

Las clases transcurrieron como cualquier día y la hora del almuerzo, salen todos juntos ... Amy se adelanta con Serena

Amy: Serena puedo decirte algo (susurrándolo )

Serena: claro que si que pasa ...

Amy: bueno ... pues solo quería darte las gracias por escucharme en tu casa

Serena: no tienes nada que agradecer .., tu has hecho lo mismo muchas veces no (y le da un tierno abrazo)

Mina: de que nos perdimos (les pregunta)

Amy: de nada chicas... por cierto a ustedes también les quería agradecer que ayer dejaron de salir con los chicos por estar conmigo... ¡son las mejores amigas gracias! (llorando)

Todas: Hay Amy... te queremos mucho...

Seylla: ya, ya, ya que les pasa están demasiado cursis hoy (en tono de burla)

Serena: que grosero (sacando la lengua )

Tahiki: ya basta Seylla..déjalas tranquilas

Ray: Chicos hoy nos vemos en el templo para estudiar

Mina: si pero nosotros llegamos un poco mas tarde por que vamos a comparar unas cosas verdad Yathen (guiñándole el ojo)

Ray: serena lita ustedes si llegan a las 6

Si (las dos al mismo tiempo)

Ray: y tu Seylla?

Seylla: pues no se si voy todo depende si termino temprano con mi cita (riendo maliciosamente)

Lita: no cambias Seylla... (no evita el reír)

Y así trascurrió el día se despidieron y pidiéndoles a todos que fueran puntuales en la tarde para estudiar (aunque con esta cita de estudios comenzaba el plan que desde hace días traían entre manos )


	5. TUVIERON UNA CITA

YA ES ALGO!

Cuando terminaron las clases, los chicos tomaron diferentes rumbos quedando en encontrarse en el templo a las 6 de la tarde pero en cuanto los demás se despidieron Amy tomo rumbo a la biblioteca ...

Amy: "_que bueno que no se dieron cuenta, pensé que se empeñarían en acompañarme parece que han notado mi tristeza... hasta cancelaron sus citas por estar conmigo... bueno Amy es hora de que cambies de actitud (se reprendió a si misma) ya basta de tristezas...(tratando de convencerse) que el mundo no se acaba por que estés sola ¿o si? (un tanto irónica)... ya basta te tienes que concentrar en tus estudios es el último año de la preparatoria, cada vez estas mas cerca de cumplir tu sueño... te has esforzado demasiado como para que ahora te desanimes" _SI Amy animo (hablando en voz alta)

Tahiki: que pasa Amy... (sorprendido)

Amy: Tahiki, me has espantado (riendo nerviosa)

Tahiki: disculpa Mizuno, pero es que estas un tanto distraída tengo varios minutos llamándote estas en la luna o es que acaso estas pensando en tu novio (bromeando)

Amy: disculpa, no te escuche (evitando mirarlo) y no pensaba nada..., pero dime en que te puedo ayudar (dijo seria e hiriente)

Tahiki: solo que me di cuenta que no fuiste con tus amigas ... y es perfecto para decirte algo

Amy: (el corazón se le acelero) a si dime

Tahiki: bueno pues mira sabes que estamos trabajando en el nuevo disco y no encuentro el tema de portada... y pues creí que una mujer me podía ayudar a encontrarlo y pensé en ti

Amy: ¿una mujer? Pues pídeselo a alguna de tus fans (furiosa)

Tahiki: ¿pero por que te enojas? (confundido)

Amy; (negando con la cabeza ) disculpa.. pero en estos días no me he sentido bien creo que me desquite contigo

Tahiki: ya veo (todavía confundido), te puedo ayudar en algo ...

Amy: no es nada importante no te preocupes "_nada importante por favor Amy si lo es pero como todo hombre no ve mas allá de sus narices"_

Tahiki: Amy vamos a comer algo te invito ... te parece en lo que vamos con los chicos

Amy (afirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho) "_ya es algo"_

No muy lejos de ahí un grupo de chicos los observaban con mucho interés, tratando de no perder detalle de aquella escena

Yathen: creen que de resultado (escéptico ante lo que estaban viendo)

Mina: no lo se... pero al menos no están hablando de formulas que solo ellos entienden(con sarcasmo)

Lita: en eso tienes razón (y ríe discretamente), por cierto, no ha sospechado nada (intrigada)

Seylla: pues... creo que no ó tu que piensas Yathen

Yathen: no lo creo, es mas creo que le agrado cuando le sugerí que le pidiera a Amy que le ayudara con la portada del disco

Lita: enserio

Seylla: ahora que lo dices (recordando) creo que Amy no le es indiferente ...

Mina: si, entonces eso nos va a facilitar las cosas

Ray: pues yo no estaría tan convencida de eso

Mina agua fiestas (con el seño fruncido)

Ray: piénsalo... Tahiki es igual que Amy y sus prioridades son el estudio, después el estudio... además de que si en dos años no le a dicho nada a nuestra amiga es por que no se siente seguro o por que prefiere su amistad... y si es igual de reservado que ella nos va a costar mas que acepten sus sentimientos... recuerden que en cuanto se sienten descubiertos se cierran por completo y no hay poder humano que los haga cambiar de parecer

Lita: tienes razón (desilusionada) por eso debemos ser cuidadosos

Ray: si, es por eso que no debemos forzar la situación... por lo pronto tenemos a nuestro favor que los exámenes finales están muy cerca y nos van a ayudar a estudiar

Lita: seeeeeee (con aire de resignación)

Seylla: a donde van? (era el único que mantenía la vista en los dos)

Mina( mirando de nuevo)... Amy parece que esta enojada

Lita: ¿qué?

Mina: pues mírala

Ray: Mina tiene razón parece que va algo molesta

Seylla: es que mi hermano no es que digamos muy bueno expresándose... pero a donde van

Mina: pues a la biblioteca ya no (con mirada traviesa)

Amy: y que es en lo que quieres que te ayude? (Retomando la conversación)

Tahiki: si quieres lo podemos ver otro día si es que no te sientes bien

Amy: no... esta bien así me sirve de distracción cual es problema que tienes con la portada

Tahiki: pues es que realmente no se cual va ser el tema de la portada... ni idea de lo que pueda ser (sonado desilusionado)

Amy: (evitando reír)

Tahiki: que es lo que te causa gracia... (fingiendo estar enojado)

Amy: disculpa (tratando de guardar la compostura) es que te vez muy chistoso el gran Tahiki Kou no sepa que hacer (esta vez no evita la risa)

Tahiki: que graciosa te has vuelto...(con gran sarcasmo)

Amy: pero es la verdad

Tahiki: bueno... ya basta cambiemos de tema (nervioso)... ya llegamos pasa (abriéndole la puerta de la entrada )

Amy: gracias que amable (ligeramente ruborizada) que lugar tan lindo es muy tranquilo

Tahiki: si, por lo menos aquí no me molestan las chicas del club de fans, parece que no tienen vida (comienza a reír) aquí es en donde me escondo cuando me quiero alejar de mis hermanos que de repente pueden ser fastidiosos

El lugar al que entraron a simple vista no era muy concurrido... estaba bastante limpio y adornado con mucha sencillez aunque con buen gusto tenían unos ventanales que permitían la entrada de la luz y al fondo un piano que se veía algo desgastado... cuando entraron un señor de unos 50 años saludo muy amablemente

Sr.: joven Tahiki que gusto verlo hace mucho que no venia

Tahiki: bien gracias... y Ud.

Sr.: bien gracias... pero veo que hoy vienes acompañado (con una gran sonrisa)

Tahiki: si... ella es Amy una compañera de la escuela

Sr.: pues mucho gusto Srita

Amy: mucho gusto Sr. "_con que una compañera que ni su amiga soy_" (suspiro tristemente)

Sr. Joven pues lo felicito... por que su amiga es realmente muy linda

Tahiki: (tose un poco ante lo inesperado del comentario) gracias...

Amy: es muy amable señor (y le regala una dulce sonrisa)

Ya en la mesa que habían elegido...

Tahiki: que quieres comer?

Amy: un sándwich y un refresco por favor

Tahiki: (un poco sorprendido por lo que había ordenado) pues yo... quiero... una ensalada por favor (le dijo a la mesera que se había acercado a tomar su orden)

Amy: (con una dulce sonrisa en los labios) haber dime... ya tienen todas las canciones del disco

Tahiki: si así es de hecho a mas tardar la otra semana ya terminamos de grabar... por eso me urge encontrar el tema de la portada (con un semblante de preocupación)

Amy: ya veo...y dime tienes alguna canción preferida en este disco...

Tahiki: (pensativo) pues... me agradan todas... no tengo una en especial por que lo preguntas

Amy: por eso te esta costando tanto elegir el tema... mira pues es mas fácil... si tuvieras una canción predilecta sobre esta, seria la portada y no te estarías dando de topes (con una media sonrisa)

Tahiki: creo que tienes razón (y le regala una dulce sonrisa)

Lita: hola mi amor como estas? (regalándole una gran sonrisa a Andrew)

Andrew: hola preciosa como estas como te fue en la escuela (dándole un tierno beso en la frente)

Lita: bien gracias de maravilla... aunque ja lo único malo es que ya estamos por empezar los exámenes y pues vamos a tener que estudiar por las tardes en el templo con los chicos (con los ojos llorosos)

Andrew: pues mira por el lado positivo ya esta mas cerca el día en que empieces a cumplir tu sueño de ser una gran chef...(sonriendo tiernamente)

Lita: (levemente sonrojada) si creo que tienes razón (lo abraza)

Andrew: oye y ese milagro que las chicas no vienen contigo ...

Lita: pues es que Serena se fue a su casa... Amy pues creo que iba a ayudar a Tahiki en algo... Mina y Yathen están siguiendo a Amy... y Ray tenia cosas que hacer en el templo antes de que nos veamos para estudiar

Andrew: a bueno esta muy bien... (sonriendo) mejor para nosotros (picadamente)

Tahiki: pero bueno si no tengo una canción favorita en este disco... eso no quiere decir que el disco se quede sin portada

Amy: bueno entonces pensemos cual puede ser un buen tema... a ti que te gustaría que tus fans vieran en la portada del disco a la hora que lo compren... algo les tienes que decirles sin decirles... que seria (con los ojos luminosos)

Tahiki: pues... quisieran que sintieran el amor, la esperanza, la seguridad, la tranquilidad, la amistad... que he sentido yo desde que estoy de regreso... creo que eso es lo que les quiero transmitir a todos los que compren el disco... (sus ojos brillaron con un brillo que Amy nunca antes le había visto)

Amy: eso es sencillo de expresar... yo lo expresaría con... creo que con mis amigos ellos encierran todo eso que tu has dicho... Uds. Son mi fuerza, mi refugio, mi alegría, mi esperanza (sus ojos reflejaban un amor muy grande... con cada palabra que salía de sus labios dibujaba una sonrisa que transmitía una profunda paz, lo cual no paso desapercibido para su acompañante)

Tahiki: todo eso significamos tus amigos para ti (aun muy asombrado)

Amy (asintió, bajo la mirada y después de un segundo le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas)

Tahiki: pues gracias por la ayuda... has sido de gran ayuda

Amy: que bueno ... me alegra mucho y dime como va a ser la portada...

Tahiki: pues con una foto muy especial... vamos acompáñame a buscarla (se levanta rápidamente y la toma del brazo y salen de prisa de aquel acogedor lugar)

Amy: espera un momento (sofocada) a donde vamos ...

Tahiki: por el tema de la portada

Amy: esta bien... pero espera un momento vamos despacio por favor (aun sofocada)

Mina: mira mi amor a donde van...

Yathen: no lo se pero que bueno que no se dieron cuenta de que los estábamos observando por que si no la que se nos arma ( riendo nervioso)

Mina: pues no se dieron cuenta por que salieron demasiado aprisa (soltando la carcajada) que ya los perdimos (con ojitos de cachorro), que remedio... tendremos que esperar a que Amy nos cuente mas tarde

Yathen: (solo la mira la toma de la cintura la acerca a el y le da un beso) te amo! (toman rumbo asía el templo)


	6. Chapter 6

En el templo...

Ray: "por los Dioses que funcione, que funcione... que no se den cuenta de que estamos metidos hasta el cuello en su relación... que no se den cuenta por los Dioses... las cosas tienen que salir bien... se lo merecen los dos... pero y si nos estamos equivocando (sacudiendo la cabeza) no, ellos merecen estar juntos... por favor que no se nos valla a ir de las manos (dando vueltas por la habitación) ... pero estoy tan nerviosa... tengo miedo... tranquila Ray... no pasa nada no tiene por que pasar nada además hacen una linda pareja..."

Nicolás: que pasa.. nena que pasa por que estas tan inquieta...

Ray: (que no había notado su presencia) perdón que me decías...

Nicolás: te preguntaba si te preocupa algo... de tanto dar vueltas vas a hacer un agujero en el piso( sonriendo tiernamente)

Ray: es que ... (no pudo terminar de decir, cuando se abrazo fuertemente a el y se acurruco en su pecho)

Nicolás: nena... tranquila sea lo que sea va a salir bien... ten confianza (la mira fijamente a los ojos para tranquilizarla) tu preocupación tiene que ver con Amy verdad... es por eso que tienes tus ojitos tristes

Ray: si... (tímidamente) sabes es que no se si esto valla a funcionar... creo que nos estamos metiendo en algo muy de ella... pero por otro lado creo que a esos dos hay que darles un empujoncito por que si lo dejamos a que ellos se decidan nos vamos a hacer viejitos esperando (esbozó un tierna sonrisa)

Nicolás: pues yo creo(mirando al cielo y haciendo una pausa de unos segundos que a Ray le parecieron eternos) ustedes son las mejores amigas del mundo y puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea (con complicidad) además si se llegan a enterar y se molestan con nosotros es un riesgo que bien vale la pena correr... no lo crees así (sonriendo picadamente)

Ray: solo lo beso tiernamente...

Nicolás: (después de los segundos mas dulces del día) y bueno ya tienen algún plan...

Ray: (inocentemente) mas o menos (apenas perceptible a sus oídos)

Nicolás(moviendo la cabeza en forma de reproche )bueno nena ya veremos que hacer en el transcurso de la tarde pero por favor no me gusta ver tus ojitos tristes cambia de cara que todo va a salir bien (dedicándole un de esas sonrisas que la derretía)

Serena: hola ... como están (con su acostumbrada sonrisa) creo que llegue temprano(acariciando su cabeza)

Nicolás y Ray: hola Serena

Ray: valla que si llegaste (palmeando su espalda)

Serena: si es que me trajo mi adorado Darien...(y sus ojos se llenaron de estrellitas)

Nicolás: dime Serena que tal estuvo la escuela...

Serena (completamente desilusionada y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas)

Nicolás: creo que tu cara lo dice todo (riendo a carcajadas)

Serena: que malo eres... (reclamando), Ray dile algo

Ray: pero tiene razón Serena (abrazándola y riendo)

Serena: ya basta (si sus ojos hubiesen sido pistolas Ray en ese instante hubiera caído muerta) **NA que risa imaginar esa escena **

Nicolás: bueno señoritas... yo me retiro a traerles un poco de té

Ray: gracias (dedicándole una sonrisa), oye como esta Darien por que no entro

Serena: es que tiene que ir a ver lo de un examen pero viene en un rato

Ray: y le comentaste de nuestro plan

Serena (mirando fijamente al suelo) si

Ray: que te dijo? Se disgusto contigo? Que te dijo dime que me estas matando de la curiosidad

Serena: no (seria)

Ray: entonces que pasa por que ese cambio de cara

&&&FLASH BACK &&&

Sammy: Serena tonta te llama tu novio

Serena: gracias... hola Darien como estas?

Darien: bien princesa y a ti como te fue en la escuela?

Serena: fue un buen día, en la escuela no entendí mucho... pero creo que estuvo bien además de que creo que Amy esta de mejor humor y va estar mejor en unos días todo pasara

Darien: a si princesa y por que estas tan segura de eso

Serena: pues veras (dijo algo nerviosa ) es que a los chicos y a mi se nos a ocurrido que Amy y Tahiki son el uno para el otro y les queremos dar una pequeña ayuda

Darien: (aun mas serio de lo normal) Serena, creo que eso es entrometerse en un asunto que solo les conciernen a ellos dos, no creo que sea conveniente

Serena (triste) lo se Darien pero es algo que también a nosotros pues son nuestros amigos y ellos están sufriendo por estar separados son demasiado racionales como para aceptar lo que sienten

Darien: insisto que es algo que no deberían hacer pero como se que no te convenceré de lo contrario (hizo una pausa escalofriante ) has lo que creas lo correcto

Serena: (con lagrimas en los ojos) Darien por favor no te enojes yo entiendo lo que me dices, pero también se que lo que estamos haciendo lo correcto por que conozco a cada uno de mis amigos... solo te pido que confíes en mi intuición pero sobre todo por que lo hago por la felicidad de Amy... por favor (con la voz entre cortada)

Darien: esta bien (aun serio), que vas a hacer mas tarde

Serena: (sarcásticamente) , vamos a ir a estudiar al templo ya falta poco para los exámenes finales y no queremos que nos agarren las prisas

Darien: y a que hora vas a ir

Serena: a las 6

Darien: yo paso por ti

Serena: si quieres (y colgó)

HORAS MAS TARDE

Serena: Mamá ya me voy no regreso tarde (realmente no creyó que Darien fuera por ella, cuando lo vio sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho sin embargo no lo demostró)

Darien: hola princesa

Serena: hola (fría)

Darien: sigues enojada... yo confió en ti créeme... entiende que para mi es muy difícil que los demás se metan en mis cosas ya sabes que soy demasiado hermético (y le regalo una de esas sonrisas que la hipnotizaban)

&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&

Serena: y eso fue lo que me dijo

Ray: lo bueno es que entendió, tranquila todo va a salir bien

Mina: hola chicas

Ray: como les fue?

Yathen: muy bien diría yo (con una sonrisa divertida)

Mina: lo malo es que se nos perdieron

Lita: (que iba entrando) como que se les perdió (con una sonrisa divertida)

Todos: hola Lita

Lita: quien me va a decir como que se les perdió Amy

Yathen: bueno los estábamos siguiendo y estaba en una cafetería (haciendo un gesto de disgusto) pero salieron a toda prisa que ni siquiera notaron que estábamos a un lado

Serena (cayendo al piso), están seguros que no los vieron

Mina: sip estoy segura que no se dieron cuenta (riendo nerviosa)

Ray: menos mal

Todos: siiiiiii

Serena: por Dios (pega un grito que casi deja sordos a los demás)

Ray: que pasa Serena.. por que gritas así...

Serena: hay perdón pero si nos ven aquí antes de las 6 y antes que ellos van a sospechar Algo por que hoy nos encontraron mas temprano de lo normal en la escuela y entonces si nos van a preguntar y ...

Lita: tienes razón vamonos y regresamos un poco después de las 6(todos salieron en ese momento para evitar encontrarse con ellos)

cuando salieron del restauran y después de bajar el ritmo de sus pasos se mantuvieron callados ninguno de los dos entendían lo que estaba pasando ahí después de un par de minutos se detuvieron frente a un estudio de fotográfico

Tahiki: llegamos

Amy: esta bien

Dependiente: en que puedo ayudarles

Tahiki: buenas tardes, me dijeron que ustedes tiene fotos del ...(dudo un poco).. bueno estoy buscando unas fotos del universo puedes mostrarme si tienes algo de lo que estoy buscando

Dependiente: (confundido) tengo algunas fotos del cielo, de las estrellas y creo que tengo alguna de unos planetas permite te las traigo para ver si alguna es de tu agrado

Tahiki: si gracias

Amy: ¿qué es lo que estas buscando? (confundida)

Tahiki: cuando lo encuentre te lo digo

Amy: aun no sabes que es lo que estas buscando (sonriendo sorprendida)

Tahiki: (la mira tiernamente) ya se lo que estoy buscando solo que... aun no se como sea (ríe nervioso), se que lo que estoy diciendo es una barbaridad pero créeme ya se lo que estoy buscando

Amy: esta bien

Dependiente: joven estas son la fotos que tengo espero que alguna le sirva

Tahiki: gracias (comienza a hojear un los álbumes que le habían mostrado, miraba fijamente cada una de las fotos... pero no le convencían.. dio varias vistas a las fotos) la encontré

Amy: enserio

Tahiki: si mira esto es lo que estaba buscando

Amy: esto es lo que quieres(sus ojos se iluminaron)

Tahiki: así es esto es lo que quiero en la portada

Amy es muy linda...(la interrumpe un celular) "que inoportuno" ... diga (frustrada)

Ray: Amy donde estas te estamos esperando estas bien

Amy: si , pero aun no son las 6 o si

Ray: son las 6.30 estamos preocupados por que no has llegado y tampoco a llegado tahiki... lo que es muy raro, pero dime estas bien

Amy: si no te preocupes ahora vamos ...

Ray: están juntos

Amy aaaa si (nerviosa) no nos tardamos..(no le dio tiempo de decir nada por que colgó), tahiki son las 6.30 nos están esperando

Tahiki: pensé que era mas temprano (sorprendido) se nos fue el tiempo sin darnos cuenta

Amy: es mejor que nos demos prisa

Lita: que te dijo

Ray: pues que ya venían

Lita: y nosotros que nos salimos para que no nos encontraran aquí y...(pensativa) es la primera vez que Amy se retrasa (riendo)

Mina: tienes razón eso es muy raro... y te dijo que estaba con Tahiki

Ray: aja

Serena y los vamos a interrogar

Yathen: pues yo creo que solo les preguntaremos por que llegan tarde

Lita: si esperemos a que lleguen

Serena: pero comamos algo que los nervios ya me dieron hambre

Lita: si Serena hice pastel de fresa

Tahiki: perdón por el retraso

Seylla: pensé que yo era el unico que estaba retrasado (que también iba llegando)

Amy: perdón chicas (ruborizada)

Mina bueno de Seylla lo entendemos pero Amy ... tu nunca llegas tarde( con una mirada de complicidad)

Amy (roja como un tomate ) bueno... este ...es ...que ...

Tahiki: fue culpa mía que nos retrasáramos

Todos: que! (fingiendo sorpresa)

Tahiki: si es que le pedí que me ayudara con unos asuntos

Mina que clases de asuntos ...

Ray mina! (la reprendió) por que preguntas pues debió ser algo de la escuela o no(muy segura)

Serena: lo importante es que ya llegaron... ahora lita estoy esperando mi pedazo de pastel de fresa(con ojos de cachorrito hambriento)

Todos comenzaron a reir ante el comentario de Serena y olvidaron que Amy (o hicieron que lo olvidaron) y la tarde de estudios se esfumo sin estudiar...hasta que apareció Darien

Darien: hola como están

Serena: hola darien que bueno que llegaste

Todos: hola

Darien: lista princesa es hora de que te lleve a tu casa

Serena: si vamos, chicos nos vemos mañana en la escuela (saliendo del templo)

Darien: serena... necesito decirte algo

Serena: dime que pasa...(con un leve tono de preocupación)

Darien: (se detuvo la miro fijamente a los ojos y dijo) TE AMO... por la persona que eres disculpa si hace un rato fui duro contigo...(la tomo de la cintura y la beso con mucho amor)


	7. UN CUMPLEAÑOS MUY ESPECIAL

Los días transcurrieron sin mayores complicaciones, los chicos no querían presionar demasiado las cosas así que decidieron que los encuentros serian casuales... entre clases y las reuniones para estudiar en el templo no le daban importancia a lo ocurrido ese lunes de la semana pasada Amy y Tahiki seguían concentrados en sus estudios y de repente sin que nadie lo notara se buscaban sus ojos. Faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de la peliazul, fue para entonces que planearon el segundo encuentro perfectamente planeado.

Lita: si diga...(contesta el teléfono)

Mina: hola amiga oye tienes tiempo de que nos veamos donde Andrew

Lita: pues claro que tengo de tiempo pero por que no me dijiste en la escuela

Mina: pues es que es referente a la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiga

Lita: pues que se te ocurrió

Mina: nada en especial

Lita: ya les avisaste a los demás

Mina: si a todos vamos a aprovechar que esta en una de sus clases especiales

Lita: también a Tahiki

Mina: si

Lita: esta bien a que hora nos vemos

Mina: a las 4.30

Lita: ok nos vemos aya

en el salón de videojuegos, entrando están 4 chicas ansiosas de encontrase con los ladrones de sus corazones... en el mostrador unos jóvenes muy apuestos no se habían percatado de su presencia con mucho sigilo se acercan a ellos...

Ray: me puede decir a quien espera caballero (con voz misteriosa)

Nicolás: (pegando un brinco) pues a quien va a ser mi bella dama (dándole un tierno beso)

Seylla: hay por favor ya basta (haciendo caras de disgusto por la escena que esta admirando ...pues había cuatro pareja diciéndose cosas cursis )**NA que feo que coman pan enfrente de los pobres BUAAAAA**

Tahiki: en esta ocasión tengo que reconocer que mi hermano tiene razón dejen sus cursilerías para otro momento...(con un leve tono de sarcasmo)

Y los aludidos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que el mundo había desaparecido... y es que cuando uno se encuentra en los ojos del ser amado el mundo desaparece.

Disculpen dijeron a coro las chicas coloradas cual tomates...

Mina: pero ya deberían estar acostumbrados nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que no tengan novia ... y que ni uds se soporten (divertida y guiñándoles un ojo)

Las chicas: Mina no cambias (ya resignadas pues su amiga no era la mas prudente)

Seylla: dime bombón( con risa maliciosa pues sabia que decirle así frente a darien la exasperaba), ya saben como festejaremos a Amy...

Serena: Seylla, ya te he dicho que no me digas bombón ¡!!!!!!(con un grito que por poco deja a los presentes sordos, y tomando a Darien que estaba celoso)

Seylla: bueno, bueno (riendo a carcajadas) bom... (no termino de decir por que Darien lo fulmino con la mirada) Serena ya sabes como vamos a festejar nuestra amiga

Lita: pues su cumpleaños es el lunes... y con lo responsable ella no querrá hacer ningún tipo de fiesta (no poniendo atención a los demás... estaba siguiendo con la mirada a Andrew que estaba atendiendo a los clientes)

Ray: pues entonces no la festejemos el lunes hagámoslo el viernes así no podrá negarse

Darien: pues decídanlo bien y me avisan con Serena...

Serena: Darien...(desconcertada ) te tienes que ir tan pronto (haciendo pucheros)

Darien: si princesa... recuerda que tengo que tengo que ir a la universidad

Serena: es cierto (no muy convencida) hoy te dan la fecha del examen

Darien: así es princesa te llamo mas tarde

Serena: esta bien Darien, y no veas a ninguna otra mujer entendido(en forma de orden)

Darien: no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tu... y usted princesa no deje que nadie mas ocupe sus pensamientos, estamos (mirando a Seylla... dándole un tierno beso y despidiéndose de los demás)

Lita: oye Serena...Darien esta celoso (sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver)

Ray: pues claro que esta celoso

Mina así es Darien siente celos de Seylla

Yathen: podemos hablar de lo que nos interesa por favor que lo que acabamos de ver pasa cuando a mi hermanito(con sarcasmo) se le ocurre llamar bombón a Serena

Mina: pues a mi se me ocurre que (retomando el tema de Amy) el lunes en la escuela la felicitemos y sigamos con las actividades del día y el viernes la festejemos pero que sea sorpresa que les parece...

Yathen: a mi me parece lo mejor

Ray: es lo mejor supongo, (los demás estuvieron deacuerdo)

Lita: el viernes festejamos en algún lugar en especial?

Mina: puede ser en mi casa... mis papás están de viaje y no abra problema

Lita: entonces yo llevo los bocadillos y el pastel

Seylla: nosotros nos encargamos de la música y los juegos

Serena: Ray y yo le ayudamos a Mina con los adornos y esas cosas

Yathen: yo también ayudo mi muñequita (reclamando)

Lita: solo hay un pequeño inconveniente quien llevara a Amy sin que sospeche nada ...(y todos pusieron cara de preocupación)

Serena: creo que ya lo tengo ... (haciendo una pausa y sacudiendo la cabeza) no, olvídenlo, no

Ray: que fue lo que se te ocurrió

Serena: pues se me ocurrió que... pues que... Tahiki le pidiera ayuda... y que después la llevara a casa de lita ...(nerviosa)

Ray: a veces piensas Serena (palmeándole la espalda)

Tahiki: un momento y por que yo (algo confundido)

Mina: pues es sencillo mi querido cuñadito es viernes y es el día que salimos en parejas y mi querida amiga no le gusta acompañarnos (con ojos de cachorrito) y si cancelamos otra salida va a pensar que algo estamos tramando... pues ya en dos ocasiones hemos cancelado nuestros paseos y Amy comienza a sentir que lo hacemos por causa de ella... y de ti no sospechara nada (tratando de ser convincente)

Andrew: las chicas tienen razón además son amigos o no?

Nicolás: o es que acaso... no, no lo creo

Tahiki: que es lo que pensaste Nicolás? (intrigado por que no termino de decir lo que pensaba)

Nicolás: pues es sencillo... tal parece que le tienes miedo...

Tahiki: pero que dices como voy a tenerle miedo (algo molesto y confundido)

Seylla: no te enojes hermano... es que esa es la impresión que das

Tahiki: no digan tonterías... esta bien yo me encargo de llevarla (fastidiado)

en la alberca del deportivo... una chica peliazul parecía una sirena en el mar.. sus movimientos eran delicados y elegantes... el mundo no existía en ese instante era ella y la alberca nada mas... "_que bien me siento hace mucho que no me relajaba y es que todo se ha vuelto tan rutinario la escuela...estudiar con los chico... en ocasiones extraño nuestras peleas con los enemigos... no definitivamente me hace falta hacer algo distinto... como es posible que piense que lo mejor sean esas batallas interminables que solo nos lastimaban a mis amigos y a mi!! Creo voy a buscar una actividad que no involucre el estudio... lo mejor será que retome mis clases de natación si, eso es lo que voy hacer necesito despejar mi mente" Cuanto tiempo tengo aquí(sale de la alberca sacude el exceso de agua de su cuerpo... toma su tiempo para darse una ducha y arreglarse... pero no tiene ganas de llegar su casa aun entonces decide llamar a sus amigas... no quería saber nada de estudios y sus amigas son la mejor compañía )_

Amy: Serena...?

Serena: hola Amy como estas, sucede algo malo?

Amy: no nada es que cancelaron la clase de hoy y no tengo ganas de regresar a mi casa aun... ¿puedo alcanzarlos?

Serena: claro que si amiga eso no tienes que preguntarlo... estamos donde Andrew

Amy: entonces nos vemos allá

Serena: ok te esperamos

Mina: le sucedió algo?

Serena: (negó con la cabeza)

Lita: entonces que sucede?

Serena: nada... me dijo que cancelaron su clase y que no tenia ganas de regresar a su casa

Ray: parece que aun esta deprimida (con tristeza)

Yathen: no lo creo quizá solo se quiere distraer un poco no seria extraño ella también se merece un poco de esparcimiento

Seylla: no deben preocuparse de mas Yathen tiene razón vallamos a dar una vuelta y comer helado... si es algo grave lo que le pasa nos lo dirá no la vallan a presionar

Tahiki: va... Seylla me sorprendes es lo mas coherente que te e escuchado decir en los últimos meses (tomándose la cabeza y riendo incrédulo y los demás estuvieron deacuerdo riendo)

Minutos mas tarde...

Amy: chicos hola

Todos hola Amy

Serena: como estas amiga

Amy: de maravilla (su expresión reflejaba amor y tranquilidad)

Serena: se nota amiga sucedió algo especial ...

Amy: nada... solo que ... retome mis clases de natación y eso me hace muy feliz

Tahiki: que bien mizuno

Andrew: hola Amy... ya termine mi turno por que no damos un paseo por el parque...

Lita: me parece perfecto (con ojitos enamorados)

y salieron de ahí caminaron, observaron que el sol comenzaba a ponerse compraron helados hicieron bromas y se divirtieron muchísimo, llegado el momento de ir para sus casas las parejas tomaron ese tiempo para estar a solas... Seylla y Tahiki se ofrecieron en acompañar a Amy y Serena a sus casas

Serena: mamá ya llegue

Mama Ikuko: como te fue hija?

Serena: muy bien mamá ya esta la cena?

Mamá Ikuko: si solo esperamos a tu papá

Serena: en ese caso me voy a dar un baño en lo que llega (subiendo para su habitación)

Mamá Ikuko: por cierto Serena te llamo Darien hace como diez minutos

Serena: gracias mamá enseguida le llamo (contesta desde su habitación)

Serena: "_seguirá molesto es que Seylla parece disfrutar que se ponga celoso si las cosas siguen así tendré que hablar muy seriamente con el"_ (mientras espera que conteste)... hola Darien como te fue?

Darien: bien serena ya me dieron fecha del examen es dentro de un mes

Serena: que bueno me da mucho gusto

Darien: y ya se pusieron para festejar a Amy

Serena: si la festejamos el viernes de la semana que entra en casa de Mina y va a ser sorpresa

Darien: esta bien (un poco enojado)

Serena: darien pasa algo estas enojado

Darien: no nada por que me preguntas

Serena: aaaa (riendo) ya se que es lo que le pasa sr

Darien: sabes que pasa...

Serena: es usted un príncipe muy celoso (con voz sensual) pero ya debería saber que no hay nadie mas para mi... que usted es lo único y lo mas importante

Darien: celoso yo pero que dices princesa... yo no estoy celoso

Serena: enserió... Darien yo no te voy a cambiar por nadie, nadie

Darien: lo se princesa, confío en ti, en quien no confió es Seylla a mi nadie me quita que todavía esta enamorado de ti

Serena: bueno Darien es mi amigo y yo confió en el, además el único que me roba el sueño es usted sr. Chiba

Darien: princesa te amo

Serena y yo a ti también te amo

Darien: bueno princesa te dejo para que descanses te llamo mañana esta bien

Serena si amor esta bien descansa y sueña conmigo

XXXXXXXXXXX

10 de septiembre

Muy temprano...

Amy estaba despertando de un muy placentero sueño... su rostro mostraba una felicidad muy especial pero el sonido del teléfono termino por sacarla de brazos de Morfeo

Amy: diga? (adormilada)

Darien: feliz cumpleaños Amy espero que sea el mejor cumpleaños

Amy: darien gracias por acordarte

Darien: y te vas a festejar

Amy: no darien es lunes y tenemos que estudiar

Darien: eso si... espero poder darte tu abrazo mas tarde

Amy: si no te preocupes se que estas ocupado preparando tu examen

Estaba muy contenta tenia un buen presentimiento, se alisto para ir a la escuela... y de nueva cuenta el fastidioso teléfono

Amy: diga

Haruca: preciosa feliz cumpleaños

Amy: te acordaste de mi cumpleaños

Haruca: claro como crees que se me iba a pasar y dime como vas a festejar

Amy: hay no como crees tenemos que estudiar

Haruca: por cierto te mandan saludar Michiru y setzuna esperamos que nos veamos pronto y te damos tu abrazo

Amy: cuando van a venir ... hace mucho que no nos visitan (melancólicamente)

Haruca: pronto muy pronto ..pásatela muy bien...

Amy gracias y espero verlos pronto (y termino la llamada )

Por fin salió del apartamento y tomo rumbo a la escuela ese día comenzaba muy bien... a la entrada de la escuela un grupo muy animado de chicas la rodearon la abrazaron y le dijeron cuanto la querían

Todas: feliz cumpleaños Amy!!!!!!!!

Amy: chicas gracias ... (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas )

Serena: Amy te queremos mucho que hoy sea el mas feliz y que todos tus deseos se cumplan

Ray: amiga eres una gran persona felicidades( abrazándola)

Lita: si Amy eres la mejor amiga felicidades

Mina: siiii felicidades te queremos mucho...

Seylla: felicidades Amy

Yhaten: que sea un gran cumpleaños

Tahiki: mizuno felicidades

Amy: gracias chicos ... por cierto les dejaron saludos Haruca y las chicas

Ray: te llamaron que bueno

Amy: si dijeron que harían lo posible por venir pronto

Serena: que bien hace mucho que no los vemos

Mina: chicos deberíamos después de la escuela ir a comer para que no pase desapercibido el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga

Amy: pero Mina tenemos que estudiar y además tengo natación

Mina: si Amy ya sabemos es solo ir a comer...(haciendo ojitos)

Amy: pero!

Seylla nada de peros es solo una hora para comer ya esta decidido

Amy: si no me queda mas remedio (con cara de resignada) pero ya vamonos que no podemos llegar tarde

Michiru: y que te dijo sospecha algo

Haruca: no, nada es mas le pregunte que si se iba a festejar y me dijo que no

Zetzuna: las chicas dijeron que en los últimos meses ha estado deprimida esto la va a animar...

Haruca: lo único que no termina de agradarme es esa idea loca que se les a metido en la cabeza de emparejarla con ese Tahiki Kou, ya con Mina tenemos mas que suficiente (furica )

Michiru (riéndose de lo que esta observando) no cambias eres demasiado sobre protectora... no son malos chicos, mina adora a su novio, Seylla parece que entendió que serena para el único que tiene ojos es Darien y con respecto a (no termino de decir por que fue interrumpida por una exasperada Haruca)

Haruca: no me importa lo que digan no me agrada, no me agrada, no me agrada

Michiru: hay Zetzuna vamonos ya que no se puede con lo celoso que esta... salgamos a desayunar y así encontramos algún buen prospecto (decía en forma divertida)

Zetzuna: solo reía

Haruca: (apunto de perder la calma a causa de los celos) ya si quieres salir a desayunar vamos yo las llevo (tomando del hombro a michiru)

XXXXXXXX

A la salida de la preparatoria...

Serena: bueno chicos me voy por que Darien va a pasar por mi a casa en un rato nos vemos mañana

Mina: si esta bien... Yathen vamonos que no quiero llegar tarde al cine, Lita ... vienes con nosotros

Lita: si Andrew nos alcanza allá

Ray: yo voy al templo tengo cosas que hacer con Nicolás... Amy quieres venir conmigo

Amy: no gracias me voy estudiar

Ray: esta bien nos vemos mañana (alejándose de Amy)

Amy: nos vemos chicos... hasta mañana

Seylla: bueno yo me voy me están esperando hasta luego (sonriendo con picardía)

Amy: comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de la escuela

Tahiki: mizuno espera un momento

Amy: dime (con una gran sonrisa)

Tahiki: te gustaría acompañarme a la feria del libro que se acaba de inaugurar por favor "_que bueno que la inauguraron por que como la llevo a casa de mina"_

Amy: pero es que quiero adelantar las tareas ...

Tahiki: por favor Amy es una feria bastante interesante vamos y después vamos a cenar te parece también nos merecemos algo de esparcimiento o...

Amy: o que Tahiki... (sorprendida)

Tahiki: o voy a pensar que te da pena salir conmigo

**NA ESE FUE UN GOLPE BAJO LO RECONOZCO**

Amy: pena no para nada anda pues vamos que remedio (tratando de disimular lo feliz que tal invitación la hacia)

Serena: hola hermoso como estas

Darien: bien princesa ya estas en casa de Mina

Serena: si ya estamos aquí

Darien: y a que hora van al llegar?

Serena: le dijimos a Tahiki que estuvieran aquí a las 6.30

Darien: esta bien llego un poco antes... y ya llegaron Michiru y las demás

Serena: ya están aquí y Haruca esta enojadísima ya sabes pero Michiru y Hotaru la están relajando antes de que llegue Amy (le contaba divertida)

Darien: si me imagino bueno princesa nos vemos un poco mas tarde

Serena: te amo... (y termino la llamada) mi Darien dice que esta aquí antes de las 6.30

Haruca: y dime gatita sabe lo que sus cabezas están maquinado

Serena claro que lo sabe (haciendo cara de bb y abrazando a Haruca)

Haruca: y esta deacuerdo (haciendo lo posible por librarse de los brazos de serena sin conseguirlo)

Serena: al principio no pero confía en mi y en mi intuición lo único que quiero es ver a mis amigos felices. Por favor Haruca... no hagas dramas confía en nostras y en los chicos (mirándola como ella sabia no podría negarle nada)

Haruca: aaaaaaaaaaa esta bien no puedo negarte nada (aun enojada)

Hotaru: papá Haruca a Serena no le puedes negar nada (riendo divertida) y tampoco a mi

Michiru: y de eso se aprovechan (divertida)

Haruca: y tu también te aprovechas que tampoco puedo negarte nada (sarcásticamente)

Michiru: Claro que a mi tampoco me niegas nada (con voz sensual)

Amy: que bien aquí hay libros muy interesantes

Tahiki: lo se por eso te pedí que me acompañaras

Amy: gracias, por cierto como va lo del disco...

Tahiki: muy bien la presentación es en dos semanas y a los directivos les pareció muy original el tema de la portada

Amy: me da mucho gusto y ya saben tus hermanos cual es el tema de la portada...

Tahiki: pues no aun no, es una sorpresa para la presentación

Amy: estas seguro

Tahiki: claro que estoy seguro

Amy: te pasa algo te veo nervioso

Tahiki: no, nada... (suena el celular), permíteme un segundo... Diga, enserio... si, si vamos para allá ... pero tranquilízate...

Amy: pasa algo?

Tahiki: nada es que Yathen y Mina discutieron y pues quiere que valla por el a su casa... me acompañas

Amy: por supuesto si conozco a mi amiga debe estar histérica

Tomaron rumbo a la casa de Mina que ya los estaban esperando ... cuando están frente a la casa de mina todo esta a obscuras... tocan el timbre y nadie atiende Amy comienza a desesperarse ... se acercan a la puerta y notan que esta entre abierta con mucho cuidado Amy la abre entra y las luces se encienden

Todos: sorpresa Amy felicidades

Amy: asombrada y con los cristalizados (realmente no se lo esperaba), chicos pero que es esto

Michiru: una fiesta de cumpleaños señorita (y se acerca a para abrazarla), felices 18

Amy: chicas hace mucho que no las veía

Hotaru: (tomándola de la pierna )felicidades Amy

Amy: y tu Tahiki me las vas a pagar por que no me dijiste nada

Nicolás: pues por que era sorpresa o tu crees que no te íbamos a festejar

Tahiki: si te hubiese dicho algo los aquí presentes me linchan ademas te lo mereces no (abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando que los dos se sonrojaran)

Después de ese pequeño incidente en donde nuestros protagonistas fueron traicionados por sus emociones pasaron una velada maravillosa bailaron, cantaron, jugaron, comieron pastel y los alcanzo la madrugada y todos se fueron retirando... al final se dieron cuenta de que en aquélla casa solo quedaban Amy, Mina, Yathen y Tahiki

Amy: chicos yo me voy, les agradezco a sido el mejor cumpleaños de todos pero tengo ya mucho sueño (bostezando)

Mina: Amy, que te lleven los chicos ya es tarde para que te vallas sola

Amy: no hay problema ustedes están conversando muy a gusto bien me puedo ir sola

Tahiki: no, como crees nosotros te llevamos

Yathen: pues si ... (haciendo pucheros y cara de no quererse ir )

Amy: no es necesario

Tahiki: si quieres quedarte un rato mas hermano quédate yo la llevo, también yo estoy cansado

Mina: si, que te lleve Tahiki... y que Yathen que me ayude a recoger (mirándolo coquetamente)

Amy: esta bien pero por favor portéense bien

Mina: (sonrojada ) si Amy

Se despidieron... y dejaron aquella casa


	8. una magica noche

Se despidieron y dejaron aquella casa...

Su caminar era lento, no querían llegar a su destino curiosamente aquel día Tahiki... dejo su postura de un "cerebrito" y se comporto de manera tan cariñoso con ella... tenían ya varios minutos caminando y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada y es que el silencio era el cómplice perfecto... el amor se comenzaba a respirar, el inconsciente lo traiciono y abrazo a Amy al sentir el calor de aquellos brazos creyó estar soñando, y recordó que aquello no era un sueño era una realidad, al volver a su realidad se sobre salto

Tahiki: perdón... no te quería asustar

Amy: no ... pero es que estaba pensando en otra cosa

Tahiki: y en que pensabas?

Amy (se sonrojo levemente) en que aun no quiero llegar a mi casa

Tahiki: (confundido) no te entiendo entonces por que insististe en marcharte ...

Amy (sonrió) pues es sencillo, no me sentía a gusto Mina y Yathen estaban demasiado románticos y por momentos se olvidaban de que estábamos ahí... además esta noche es...(suspira) hermosa, no hay bruma y puedes apreciar las estrellas y la luna ... como no admirar una noche así...

Tahiki: tienes razón (sonríe), te propongo algo... vallamos al parque no 10 cerca del lago... desde ahí la vista es mucho mejor

Amy: pero tu ya debes estar cansado...

Tahiki: (riendo a carcajadas) no, lo dije por lo mismo que tu además que clase de hombre crees que soy para permitir que te hubieras marchado sola

Amy: siendo así vamos entonces (toman rumbo asía el parque)... gracias! (mirándolo tiernamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Tahiki (sorprendido y feliz)... y eso por que fue Amy

Amy: por el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido...

Tahiki: enserio fue el mejor cumpleaños

Amy: (asintió) es que todas las personas que son importantes en mi vida estuvieron conmigo y eso me hace realmente feliz

Tahiki: eso era lo que queríamos que estuvieras feliz

Amy: lo consiguieron (dándole una sonrisa que lo hipnotizo), mira sentémonos aquí

Tahiki: (no hizo mas que verla )

Se recostaron sobre el césped ... el viento acariciaba sus rostros, las estrellas se podían apreciar magnificas y los ojos de Amy brillan aun mas que las estrellas

Tahiki: "que me esta pasando... esta niña se ha ido ganando cada uno de mis pensamientos... y a sido tan inesperado... pero debo reconocer que con cada una des sus sonrisas ha ido derribando este muro que puse en mi corazón"

Amy: Tahiki puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Tahiki: aaa este ... si, claro dime

Amy: por que eres tan frío

Tahiki: (miro sorprendido) como?

Amy: discúlpame no quise ofenderte

Tahiki: no, no es eso solo que no entendí lo que quieres saber

Amy: (sonrojada) aaaa es que siempre has puesto una barrera para expresar lo que sientes por las demás personas... tu mirada es cálida pero parece que tienes miedo algo te impide decir o hacer las cosas que sientes

Tahiki: aaaaa... me ... sorprende ... lo que me estas diciendo... pero es cierto (suspirando con melancolía) en realidad no se por que soy así desde siempre, con mis libros, mis estudios y he dejado de lado... o mejor dicho he dado por hecho que los que me rodean saben que los quiero...

Amy: (mirando con ternura) joven eso esta muy mal... debemos decirle a los que amamos que son importantes para nosotros...

Tahiki: otra vez tienes razón (devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Después de eso, lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar eran las luciérnagas y los grillos el tiempo perdió importancia... Amy necesitaba sentir nuevamente el calor de aquellos brazos... los busco, cuando los encontró se refugio en ellos... Tahiki no pudo negarse

Tahiki: "Ella me dio aquella noche, su sonrisa y su mirar ...Ella me miro sonriendo...Quisiera que esa sonrisa fuera una señal" NA poesía NADA MAS DE ENRIQUE GONZÁLEZ ... "que me has hecho... que en un segundo mi mundo has cambiado, debo reconocer que todo a cambiado, mis ojos han descubierto la belleza de tus ojos... si soy un cobarde por que mi corazón desde hace tiempo te pertenece pero el miedo inunda cada centímetro de mi cuerpo... es que no soportaría que tus alma tuviera dueño...no, no quiero perderte aunque me muera de dolor callare mi corazón para que tus ojos no dejen de mirarme..."

Amy: "no puedo creerlo... es tan... pero estoy tan bien que quisiera que fuera eterno detrás de esa mascara de perfección existe un hombre que tiene miedo y que muere por sentirse amado si tan solo me dejara amarlo... que me has hecho por que no puedo sacar de mi corazón todo lo que siento... dejar de pensar que puedo ocupar tu corazón... sin remedio... el tiempo...ahora ya no importa por este día... por este noche el tiempo se detiene, mañana no importara si el sueño se termina"

Cuanto tiempo había pasado... no lo sabían esa era una madrugada que era eterna no necesitaban hablar y si fue eterna se quedaron dormidos, absorbidos por sus pensamientos cuando los primero rayos de sol acariciaron sus rostros fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que todo aquello no era un sueño

Amy: (que aun estaba recargada en Tahiki, abrió los ojos por un momento se desconcertó) pero... (nerviosa) si ya amaneció (incorporándose rápidamente)...

Tahiki: que sucede (igual de desconcertado)

Amy: que hora es

Tahiki: son... son las 6 de la mañana (levantándose rápidamente)

Amy: que nos quedamos aquí por Dios tus hermanos deben estar preocupadísimos y seguramente llamaron a las chicas

Tahiki : este... si... mejor vamonos te llevo a tu casa y ... que ... los vamos a tener todo el día encima de nosotros con preguntas molestas...

Amy: (solo asintió y apresuro el paso) pero... eso no es lo mas grave ...es que si o Dios

Tahiki: que pasa (aun mas nervioso)

Amy: se me olvido por completo que están aquí... Haruca (acentuándolo)

Tahiki : que remedio moriremos jóvenes (riendo nervioso)

Amy: (suspiro resignada y luego sonrió) pero creo que valió la pena

El trayecto a casa de Amy el silencio reino como explicarían que habían pasado la noche juntos los dos estaban sumamente nerviosos sabían que la noche anterior fue mágica pero no entendían tenían que responderse mil preguntas pero por un mal calculo primero tendrían que responder las preguntas de todos sus amigos... lo que les causaba mas temor es que Haruca era demasiado iracunda cuando se trataba de sus amigas y de "esos" muchachos y si como lo estaba temiendo ya estaban enterados de su desaparición la cosa se pondría aun peor ...

Al entrar a al edifico donde vivía Amy se detuvieron... respiraron profundamente tomaron valor y siguieron su camino. En el lobby del edificio...

Portero: srita. Mizuno

Amy: si dígame?

Portero: sus amigas la están esperando en su departamento

Amy: (trago saliva )gracias ...(siguiendo su camino)

Portero: srita

Amy: si (girando para verlo)

Portero: su mamá llamo anoche... dijo que llega el lunes por la mañana

Amy: gracias (sonriendo)

Tahiki: sabes que vamos a decir (tratando de verse lo menos nervioso posible)

Amy: no... pero ya veremos al mal paso darle prisa y suspiro

Tahiki: (solo asintió)

Y al fin salieron de ese elevador, las piernas les temblaban Amy busco la llave y con miedo abrió la puerta...

Hotaru: (al ver que abría la puerta) ya llego (dijo contenta)

Todos. Donde han estado?

Lita: Amy estas bien ...

Amy: (solo asintió)

Lita: que bueno ya estábamos preocupados por ustedes ... Serena llama a los chicos y diles que ya están aquí

En el departamento, solo estaban las chicas y Andrew a los que les volvió el alma al cuerpo cuando vieron a sus amigos los chicos junto con Haruca habían salido a buscarlos

Ray: donde estaban por que nos preocupan de esa manera?

Mina: si ... donde estaban pensamos que algo malo les habia sucedido

Lita: pero gracias al cielo ya están aquí... voy a preparar el desayuno

Serena: ya déjenlos en paz ya nos contaran ahora por favor ya no la presionen ...

Tahiki y Amy solo se miraban estaban tan desconcertados y tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a lo sucedió. . se desplomaron en el sillón y el mundo dejo de existir

Serena: Darien ya están aquí

Darien: que bueno (quitándosele un peso de encima)

Serena: acaban de llegar

Darien: vamos para allá...les aviso a los chicos

Serena: aquí nos vemos

Darien: chicos ya están en casa vamonos nos esperan

Seylla: me las van a pagar por lo menos si no iba a llegar que avisara

Haruca: pero si algo le paso a Amy lo mato me escucharon

Nicolás: ya, ya calma lo importante es que ya aparecieron

Yathen: si Nicolás tiene razón lo importante es que ya aparecieron

Haruca: no me interesa lo que digan me van a escuchar (enojadísima)

Darien: Haruca ... tranquilízate quieres vamonos y dejemos que nos expliquen después ya veremos

Haruca: como quieras vamos entonces

de nueva cuenta en el departamento...

todas estaban realmente preocupadas por la tan repentina desaparición de sus amigos y es que aquel fue un acto irresponsable... y sus amigos no eran irresponsables. Después de que Amy y Tahiki abandonaron la casa de Mina luego de un tiempo prudente a eso de la 1 de la mañana Yathen decidio con mucho pesar que era tiempo de ir a casa

&&&Flash Back &&&

Yathen: (entrando a su departamento) hola que haces despierto

Seylla: no tengo sueño... como les fue

Yathen: bien muy bien

Seylla: y tu hermano el cerebrito por que no vino contigo

Yathen: como? Salió antes que yo, hace un rato que debió estar aquí... que hora es?

Seylla: (mirando el reloj) son las 2.30am

Yathen: pues esperamos a las 3 y si no llega le llamaremos a los demás

Seylla pues si no creo que allá otra cosa que hacer por ahora

El plazo que los hermanos Kou fijaron se cumplió sin éxito alguno y dispusieron la búsqueda.

&&&Fin Flash Back&&&

al fin llegaron al departamento todos tenían caras de alivio y Haruca tenia ganas de matar a alguien se sentó a lado de Michciru e intento estar tranquila.

Haruca: (intentando estar tranquila) y bien en donde estaban?

Amy: (que aun permanecía en el sillón junto a Tahiki, respiro profundamente) disculpen chicos ... se que los preocupamos... pero... les... voy a pedir que se vallan mañana les juro les contare todo

Haruca: pero!

Amy: (con una sonrisa tímida) por favor chicos confíen en mi

Serena: esta bien amiga nos vamos solo estábamos preocupados por ustedes (se levanto y la beso en la mejilla)

Amy: gracias chicos ... Tahiki espera por favor

Tahiki: (solo asintió)

Y los demas se marcharon mas confundidos


	9. Chapter 9

fuera del departamento

todos estaban desconcertados por la actitud de sus amigos, en especial de Amy pero también reconocían que esto era mucho mejor de lo que habían planeado pues era según las chicas un encuentro del tercer tipo (NA, y es que con la imaginación de Mina todo es posible)

Haruca: bueno como ya esta visto que la Srita. (con sarcasmo) ya esta sana y salva en su casa es mejor que nos vallamos a descansar ya mañana tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones mejor dicho tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones

Michiru: tienes razón nos vemos chicos (despidiéndose de los demás)

Lita: en vista de que no desayunamos por que no nos invitan a desayunar chicos(haciendo su mejor cara de borreguito a medio morir)

Andrew: pero... deberíamos ir a descansar fue una noche muy larga

Lita: (con los ojos cristalizados) esta bien si no quieres llevarme esta bien

Andrew: vamos lita, no te pongas así ... sabes que no soporto que ... esta bien, esta bien vamos a desayunar si quieres

Lita: lo sabia (con los ojos llenos de estrellitas) no puedes negarme nada

Seylla: que chantajista eres

Lita: cállate grosero

Ray: vamos ya que me muero de hambre

En el departamento... el silencio era sepulcral solo se podia escuchar como movía el viento las hojas en los árboles Tahiki estaba aun inmóvil junto a la puerta de entrada con la mirada fija en nada y Amy frente a el haciendo acopio de toda la cordura que en ese momento pretendía abandonar su cuerpo... la lógica le decía que fuera cuidadosa con lo que iba a decir en ese momento pero su corazón estaba exigiendo lanzarse a sus brazos gritarle que lo necesitaba... pero comprendía que ese era un sueño imposible de realizar por mucho que lo deseara...

Amy: (tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara) Tahiki... gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida... lamento haberte provocado problemas ... pero...

Tahiki: (interrumpiéndola)... no te preocupes... también ha sido una gran noche... es bueno salir de la rutina un día a la semana(regalándole una sonrisa)

Amy: pues nuevamente gracias... cambiando de tema (y la serenidad que estaba tratando de demostrar se esfumo) que le vamos a decir... no nos van a dejar tranquilos hasta que lo sepan

Tahiki: pues les diremos la verdad ... no tiene nada de malo o si

Amy: si tienes razón no hemos hecho nada malo (un poco mas tranquila)

Tahiki: es mejor que me valla... pero supongo que nos veremos mañana (sonriendo y se retiro)

Amy: seguro (inmediatamente después cerro la puerta y se dejo caer en ese lugar) "y si no fuera una ilusión óptica... no pero en que piensas es mejor que dejes de hacer cuentos creo que si es una ilusión a valido la pena por sentirlo junto a mi de esa manera"

¿Y SI FUERAS TU?

¿Podrás curar mis heridas y llenarme de tus vivencias?

¿Habré estado equivocada, tanto tiempo enamorada?...

Amy: "quiero conquistar tus pensamientos saber que cuando me miras no existe nada mas que mis pupilas ... quiero gritarte que te necesito cerca para que el día tenga sentido...(fue directamente a la regadera desnudo su cuerpo y dejo que la calidez del agua recorriera cada parte de su ser)...será amor mío mi secreto... mi alma exige que te grite que te necesito ... amor... será mi secreto que mis ojos buscan tus destellantes pupilas... por la noche mágica vale la pena que este sea mi secreto" (después de un relajante baño de 30 minutos se alisto pero en esta ocasión se esmero en cada uno de los detalles como nunca se miro al espejo y se perdió en imagen que este reflejaba... un par de suspiros escaparon, realmente estaba feliz)

con Tahiki

Estaba desencajado su mirar era ausente y sus pasos eran lentos... no quería llegar a su departamento y es que sabia que sus hermanos harían preguntas para las que no sabia si tenían respuesta

Tahiki: " apareciste como ráfaga de luz brillante, lograste que mi opaca estrella brillara.. y valla que lo lograste en un instante esa sonrisa tuya cambio de perspectiva mi mundo... y este sentimiento me ahoga... y lo que aun me hace mas infeliz es... es no decirte... que .. imposible esta será la amarga condena de mi corazón que reclama tu presencia por que tus sueños no le dan cabida a los míos... y tus sueños mi amor es lo mas importante, aaaa que difícil es callar que te amo pero ... tus sueños valen el sacrificio" (ya estaba parado frente a su departamento tanto que había retrasado ese momento) en fin que pase lo que tenga que pasar" (abrió la puerta)... regrese... "parece que no hay nadie que bueno" (se dirigió a su recamara se dio un baño y se recostó atrayendo a su mente lo ocurrido la noche anterior)

Con Amy

Del su mesa de noche tomo una libreta... color azul en la portada se puede leer la frase TODOS LOS SUEÑOS SE PUEDEN REALIZAR y comenzó a escribir ...

Otro día mas ... esta carta es para ti. Quizás nunca te enteres que te la escribí, quizás nunca llegues a leerla, no importa… igual necesito decir lo que siento por ti. Te amo con todo lo que soy, con todos mis sentidos y con toda mi vida!!, te adoro, y no me canso de pensar que tengo conmigo, llegaste a mí como estrella y te quedaste como luna, de las estrellas mas bellas de mi negro y oscuro universo, tu eres la que mas alumbra, tu luz se reflejará en mi alma hasta que mi grande y bondadoso corazón deje de existir... yo te necesito en mi vida para ser feliz porque el sonido de tu voz alegra mi espíritu y tu cercanía despierta todos mis sentidos. Te necesito para disfrutar mi vida porque contigo las horas parecen minutos y cada minuto es un tesoro para mi.

No intento ser el amor de tu vida.. por que mi razón me dice que no puede ser y, si no puedo decirlo al menos que las palabras se plasmen en este lienzo blanco que guarde mi secretos.

con Tahiki

"es inútil no puedo dormir" (como solo daba vueltas en la cama tomo los cuadernos y comenzó a revisar sus pendientes) " que lata el día de hoy no quisiera ser tan cumplido no tengo pendientes" que ganas de no sentir nada ... (tomo entonces su guitarra y comenzó a tararear una melodía sencilla... y la letra fluyo)

Este amor  
complicado y sencillo  
se metió en el bolsillo

Este amor  
que ocupó mi cabeza

Desde la primera vez que te vi  
sabía que era algo diferente  
que con el tiempo me haría feliz

Estoy acorralado en tu mundo  
y no te puedo sacar del mío  
pienso en ti a cada minuto  
cierro los ojos y lo medito

Por más que intento no puedo  
explicar nuestra situación  
si pudieras sentir lo que yo siento  
que al fin está cerca el amor

Parte de mi alma ya le  
pertenece

Hasta cuándo,  
podremos estar juntos?...  
¿Hasta cuándo,  
ese día nos llegará?...

en el departamento de los Kou

Ya sus hermanos estaban desde hace un rato en el departamento pero no quisieron avisar a su hermano que ya estaban ahí lo habían acordado con los demás no presionar con preguntas.

Nuestros protagonistas están hechos un lió... Tahiki esta pensando que para Amy lo mas importante es cumplir su sueño y Amy esta pensando que Tahiki no le daria importancia a sus sentimientos


	10. Chapter 10

Amy y Tahiki no dieron señales de vida el día después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de cumpleaños, los chicos estaban muy ansiosos de saber los detalles de aquella noche, pero gracias a la intervención de Darien, Michiru y Setzuna decidieron esperar hasta que ellos decidieran hablar aunque los menos conformes con la situación eran Haruca y Mina.... Así llego el lunes pero no fueron a clases lo que desconcertó pues sus amigos no eran de los que les gustaba faltar a clases.

Durante el descanso.....

Ray: chicos por que no vino Tahiki (dirigiéndose a Yathen y Seylla)

Seylla: pues... nos dijo que nos adelantáramos que el nos alcanzaría en unos minutos

Ray: y les comento algo de lo que ocurrió

Yathen: nada, de hecho no lo hemos visto desde que salimos del departamento de Amy (con un leve tono de preocupación)

Lita: ¿qué creen que este pasando? (visiblemente angustiada)

Mina: no lo se pero.... con eso de que prometimos no preguntar .... (resignada)

Serena: lo que yo creo ..... (mirando al cielo) es que ya descubrieron sus sentimientos

Ray: tu crees?

Serena: si, y si no es eso al menos ya reconocieron lo que sienten ellos mismos

Seylla: bombón puede tener razón y como no tiene que ver con formulas deben estar tratando de encontrarle lógica

Ray: valla a veces piensas (le dijo a Seylla con cierta ironía)

Mina: y que vamos a hacer (impaciente y tronándose los dedos)

Lita: esperar, no tenemos otra opción

Mina: esa es la única opción (a punto de arrancarse un dedo) NA POR LOS NERVIOS

Lita: si recuerden que ellos son muy reservados con sus sentimientos

Ray: tenemos otra opción (dibujo una sonrisa en los labios)

Yathen: enserio y ¿cuál es?

Ray: mañana hay examen de química y ustedes necesitan algo mas que un milagro para sacar una calificación que los apruebe (con un tono de burla)

Ray, gritaron todos molestos ante el comentario de su amiga

Serena: es verdad .... por primera vez creo que debemos agradecer que allá exámenes (al borde de las lagrimas)

Mina: si amiga (abrazándola)

Lita: ¿pero, entonces no nos dirán nada por que tendremos que estudiar?

Ray: tendrán que poner atención y entender lo mas rápido que puedan para que tengamos tiempo de platicar (otra vez con tono de burla)

Yathen: podriamos dejar las ironias para otro día (con cara de fastidio) ya tengo suficiente con pensar en el dichoso examen de química

Con Darien y Andrew

Andrew: hay amigo no crees que las cosas se les salieron de control a nuestras novias... el asunto de Amy ya les esta produciendo unos nervios que por lo menos yo estoy pagando caro (pensativo y con una media sonrisa en los labios)

Darien: pues que te puedo decir, ya se lo he comentado a Serena pero solo me dice que confié en ella y en las chicas aunque pienso que esto no tarda en explotar... aunque debo confesarte que me encantaría ver a Amy contenta.... por que valla que si hemos sido un poco egoístas no te parece

Andrew: eso si.... solo que no quiero que si se sale de control las chicas vallan a discutir y esto termine en algo desagradable

Darien: pues debemos dejar que hagan lo que crean necesario, démosles un tiempo razonable y si las cosas continúan así entonces intervenimos, además recuerda que estamos en desventaja numérica, (riendo un poco) ellas tienen a dos de los hermanitos Kou (con un poquito de celos) y nosotros en cambio somos tres Nicolás, tu y yo

Andrew: Darien siento un poco de sarcasmo en tus últimas palabras.... no has superado lo de Seylla

Darien: (tose un poco) a, pues.. por mi esta superado el que no termina de entender es Seylla, creo que mi princesa con quien debería ser un cupido con el... por que sabemos que Amy y Tahiki realmente están enamorados solo les falta un pequeño empujoncito

Andrew: a mi no me engañas amigo no soportas que pase tanto tiempo cerca de Serena y como están en la misma clase pues le ponen un poquito de nervios al asunto (ríe nervioso)

Darien: si tienes razón (dice acariciándose la cabeza) creo que puedo entenderla, si ella siente lo mismo que yo cuando me ve con alguien mas.

Andrew: hay amigo, por cierto necesito pedirte un gran favor

Darien: claro de que se trata

Andrew: es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Lita... hace mucho que no hacemos nada especial y....

Darien: claro amigo (con una sonrisa traviesa)

en algún lugar de la ciudad

Un joven de cabellos castaños caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios y la mirada perdida en la nada

"No puedo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya no puedo estar lejos de ella... ella es mi mundo....no Tahiki es absurdo ella ... (recriminándose) no ha dado muestra alguna de que siquiera le interese, además recuerda que lo mas importante es que cumpla sus sueños y en ellos no estas tu. Es mejor que continúes con tu vida como lo has hecho estos dos últimos años... el tiempo será tu mejor aliado (esbozando un amarga sonrisa).

Por otro lado mis hermanos no han fastidiado con preguntas sobre lo que sucedió y eso me inquieta un poco .... Haruca no me ha llamado para amenazarme con matarme por lastimar a.... mi princesa (dando un suspiro profundo) no se que prefiero las amenazas directas de Haruca y las preguntas insistentes de los chicos o esta calma que me da escalofríos..... definitivamente prefiero las amenazas (ríe ante la locura de sus pensamientos)"

Continua su caminata tratando de que sus pensamientos regresaran a la normalidad y como de costumbre no se percato del paso del tiempo hasta que como de costumbre un timbrazo incomodo del celular lo regreso a la realidad...

Tahiki: si diga?

Seylla: hola hermanito donde estas metido?

Tahiki: que pasa que es lo que se te ofrece

Seylla: hay que humor tienes hoy.... (dice divertido)

Tahiki: basta ya Seylla que es lo que se te ofrece

Seylla: esta bien tranquilo .....(divertido) es que no has venido a la escuela y queremos saber si es que nos van a ayudar a estudiar para el examen de mañana

Tahiki: es cierto, se me olvido por completo....

Seylla: si claro como uds tiene exentas las materias a sus amigos sufran por no entender nada

Tahiki: no exageres.... los veo en el templo

Seylla: gracias hermano que haríamos sin ti

Tahiki: deja de adularme que si no voy esta Mizuno

Seylla: es que a ella no la hemos visto y no creo que venga

Tahiki: eso si es raro pero bueno los veo en un rato (termino la llamada)

En casa de serena

Serena: ya llegue mamá

Mamá Ikuko: que bueno hija como te fue?

Serena: bien mañana tenemos examen de química y vamos a estudiar en el templo

Mamá Ikuko: espero que esta vez obtengas una calificación decente

Serena: (con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y hablando como bb) hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero es muy difícil

Mamá Ikuko: hay Serena no cambias

Serena (solo la abraza)

Mamá Ikuko: por cierto te llamo Haruca

Serena: te dijo algo

Mamá Ikuko: no, solo que le llamaras en cuanto llegaras

Serena: que raro sabe que estaba con las chicas

Mamá ikuko: llamo hace como 10 minutos

Serena: gracias mamá enseguida le llamo

Mamá Ikuko: de nada, pero no tardes mucho que ya va ha estar la comida

Serena: (subiendo a su habitación) esta bien

Ya en su recamara se cambia de ropa y se dispone a llamar a su amiga

Serena: hola como estas

Michiru: bien y tu como va la escuela

Serena: pues.... no me quejo (dice divertida), esta Haruca

Michiru: si, te comunico, me dio gusto saludarte

Serena: igualmente

Haruca: cabeza de bombón como estas

Serena: muy bien gracias por que me llamaste (intrigada)

Haruca: pues veras quiero hablar contigo pero en privado

Serena: pasa algo malo

Haruca: no nada que no se pueda solucionar te puedo ver

Serena: claro pero entonces tendra que ser antes de las 6 por que voy a ver a los chicos para estudiar

Haruca: entonces voy a tu casa te veo en 20 minutos

Serena: esta bien te espero

Con Haruca

Michiru: (algo molesta) que piensas hacer

Haruca: tranquila aun nada por favor no me digas nada

Michiru: esta bien pero solo te pido que no hagas ninguna locura

Haruca: tranquila.... que solo are lo necesario (dijo divertida sin darle oportunidad de decir mas)

en casa de serena

La rubia estaba algo preocupada por la conversación que sostuvo con su temperamental amiga los nervios la estaban matando que incluso cuando escucho el timbre por poco le da un infarto... bajo corriendo las escaleras y dijo a su mamá que saldría con su amiga que regresaría como a las nueve

Serena: Haruca .... que pasa me estoy angustiando

Haruca: hola preciosa tranquila

Serena: (haciendo pucheros) como me pides que me tranquilice dime de que quieres hablar conmigo

Haruca: vamos al parque y te platico con calma es con respecto a Amy y ....

Serena: vamos entonces

Suben al deportivo de la rubia de cabello corto y en el camino existe un silencio bastante incomodo pero no se atreve a romperlo solo se limitan a mirarse y a sonreír... al fin cuando ya estaban por llegar a su lugar de destino al fin Serena suspiro y dijo con tranquilidad

Serena: haber Haruca dime que es lo que te esta molestando por que acaso no confías en mi

Haruca: (ya caminando por el parque) mira preciosa .... lo que me esta molestando es no saber lo que pasa con Amy ese repentino interés en hacerle pareja con Tahiki, siempre he pensado que la mas vulnerable en ese sentido... la verdad el dichoso plan se esta saliendo de control o me vas a decir que la escapada del sábado también estaba planeada

Serena: bueno tienes razón .... es la mas vulnerable en ese sentido y es por eso que estamos interviniendo confía en nosotras .... y con respecto a la escapada del sabado, no estaba planeada pero no creo que aya pasado nada malo... de haber sucedido nos lo habrían dicho

Haruca (un poco alterada) entonces me quieres explicar por que han estado desaparecidos desde ese día y lo que es aun mas extraño es que no haya asistido al colegio en ti no me extrañaría pero de Amy

Serena: Haruca (haciendo pucheros ) ... en fin no te preocupes de mas lo que sucede es que esta viviendo emociones nuevas y tiene que entenderlas pero te juro que todo va a estar bien

Haruca: solo te advierto que si Tahiki le hace daño no la cuenta y es enserio cabeza de bombón

Serena: si pero ya veras que eso no va pasar solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia ... y (mirando el reloj) ya es tarde y tengo que ir al templo por que hay que estudiar

Haruca: te llevo (tomando camino hacia donde se encontraba estacionado el auto)

YA en el templo

Serena: hola chicos

Ray: y ese milagro que llegas temprano

Serena: si me trajo Haruca que por cierto les manda saludos

Lita: y como esta

Serena: bien aunque un poco preocupado

Mina: por que?

Serena: por que piensa que la situación de Amy se esta saliendo de control

Lita: lo mismo cree Andrew

Serena: y Darien

Mina: pues que le vamos ha hacer o ustedes creen que fuera de control?

Yathen: lo que creo es que se preocupan de mas por que no lo dejamos la tiempo y decidimos que hacer

Tahiki: (que iba entrando) que van a hacer

Seylla: nada no nos hagas caso es del examen de mañana

Tahiki: y Amy .....

Mina: no ha de tardar le hable y dijo que ya venia en camino... por cierto cuñadito te extrañamos hoy en la escuela

Tahiki: pues ... tenia cosas que pensar

Mina: y que cosas?

Lita: Mina no seas indiscreta

Tahiki: ya dejen de pelear y empezamos a estudiar

Serena: si no hay mas remedio

Ya tenían mas de una hora estudiando y de Amy no habia señales lo que ya comenzaba a inquietar a los chicos sobre todo Serena y Tahiki ... cuando entra la peliazul con un viejo amigo conocido por las chicas ...

Amy: chicos perdón por llegar tarde

¿?: chicas que gusto de verlas

Serena: Richard ... que gusto

La cara de los hermanos Kou era de desconcierto y del mas reservado de ellos se dibujo la mas amarga sonrisa


End file.
